From Enemies to Rivals to Lovers
by User 627
Summary: After the Uchiha massacre, Satsuki Uchiha was left traumatized. Minato and Kushina take her in as their own. She meets Naruto and they immediately hate each other.
1. Satsuki Stories 1

**Note: This story was not meant to be offensive to anyone.**

**Pairings.**

**Naruto/Satsuki**

**That's all I could think of for now, if you have any suggestions please PM me or write it in the review.**

**A story inspired by Samurai X.**

**Summary: After the Uchiha massacre, Satsuki Uchiha was left traumatized. Minato and Kushina take her in as their own. She meets Naruto and they immediately hate each other.**

* * *

A five year old girl was walking down the Uchiha compound...crying.

The child's face was filled tears and was constantly wiping her nose as she walked down of what seems to be a ghost town.

* * *

Satsuki Stories

**"Avenger."**

* * *

**Satsuki P.O.V.**

_...Sniff..._

I walked down the my clan's compound with while I was crying. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I was still contemplating on what I should do.

Should I run?

Should I call for help?

Should I go to the hokage?

The answer was obvious:

I ran.

I ran as fast as my little legs could take me, all the while looking the houses of my cousins and aunts and uncles. All I could do right now was cry.

I looked at my cousin, Shinji's house.

_"Hey, Satsuki, want me to teach you some cool tricks?"_

I looked over to my uncle and aunts house.

_"Would you like some candy Satsuki?"_

"...Stop..."

I hear someone yell at me, though the voice was faint, but I kept running.

_"You shouldn't eat to much sweets, little girl, you don't want to look like your aunt over there, when you her age!"_

Please someone stop me from remembering.

_"Hey, Satsuki, wanna play ball with us?"_

Stop! Please just stop!

"Hey, wait!" The voice tells me again.

But I kept running.

_"Here let me teach you a new shuriken move, Satsuki."_

Please someone stop me from hating!

I was crying even harder now.

"I shouldn't... have... worn a dress for this!" The voice says.

I finally reached my home, and instantly memories flooded my mind almost instantly.

_"Trust in yourself, and you'll be able to reach new heights."_

Dad.

_"You know, when no one is around, all your father could do was talk about you."_

Mom.

_"Happy Birthday, Satsuki!"_

My eyes felt blurry.

My sharingan finally awakened!

**"AHHHHHHHH!"**

I yell out as hard as I could.

"Satsuki!"

I turned around with my sharingan still activated and glared at the intruder. Trying to look intimidating.

"Oh my god! You poor thing!"

The red headed person tells me.

"...Aunt Kushina?"


	2. I am an Avenger!

"...Aunt Kushina?"

Kushina suddenly ran up to the little Uchiha and hugged her.

"Shhhh. It's okay let it all out." She tried to comfort her.

Satsuki couldn't hold it back anymore, not that she could in the first place, cried on her shoulder as hard as she could.

So far she was concerned, her aunt made a few visits with her mother. So she knew she could trust her.

"There...there," She said in motherly tone."...it's okay."

With that she picked her up and help her in her arms.

_"...Uwaa..."_

That was all Satsuki could do.

Cry.

She had never expected this to happen. One day she came home to find the dead bodies of her family. The dead bodies of her parents, murdered by her own beloved _brother_, Itachi.

Itachi.

The person she admired the most. The person she idolized. The person she looked up to. The person she saw killed her family.

The person she know hates with all her heart.

The rain finally calmed down.

Funny, the both of them forgot about the rain.

Kushina suddenly started walking.

"Where are you taking me?" Satsuki asked.

"To your new home," Kushina responded with a warm smile."...you'll love it there. The Hokage told us what happened last night, and we have agreed to take you in. Maybe you can be friends with our son, Naruto."

_'Friends are the last thing on my mind!'_ Satsuki screamed on her head. She finally stopped crying, but her eyes were still bloodshot red from said crying.

"Mom... Dad..." Satsuki whispered as she was carried by Kushina to her "new home."

"Hm?"

"...I...I will..."

Kushina stared at her waiting for her to finish.

"...avenge them..."

Kushina stared in shock, but could not find the right words to say to her right now. She saw what hatred turned people into, and the last thing she needed was this little frail girl in her arms to submit to the life of darkness.

"I AM AN AVENGER!"

Satsuki yelled with what little strength she had left.

She fainted due to exhaustion.

She never forgot to shut off her sharingan.

* * *

**Sorry, for the short chapter.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
